leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:V3ctor/Rithe, the Arcane Scholar
Here's my take on a new support champion that everyone has been asking for these past few months I'm still not good with some of the numbers (hence why I have '?' for alot of them. I apologise if any one of existing stats seem too OP, I'll get round to adding/changing them later. Comments/suggestions/feedback appreciated! =] In the upper mountains of Ionia, Rithe toiled day and night to tune himself with nature and to master the mysteries of the world and magic. He found great respect in Karma who meditated in the Lotus Gardens. Unable to focus Rithe continued to seek to obtain the wonders of magic, he abandoned the natural ways of learning in Ionia and set off to Valoran, seeking for any way of attaining knowledge about anything. By the time he arrived back in Ionia, Rithe had covered every single square meter of Valoran, visited every city state, learnt from every culture, practised with all sorts of magic and met other great sorcerers and sorceresses. The Ionians were awed by such a feat but were reluctant to fully accept him back due to his mixture of cultures he had absorbed. Despite this, the Ionians could not deny that Rithe had become a great master of the elements and magic. Rithe. Hungry for even more knowledge, Rithe saw the League as a means of satisfying if not fulfilling his craving. *Note: Rithe can only use one essence (fire/water/earth) per target. If another one is cast on the target, the previous spell is removed. |date = |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = ? (+?) |mana = ? (+?) |damage = ? (+?) |range = 550 |armor = ? (+?) |magicresist = ? (+?) |attackspeed = ? (+?) |healthregen = ? (+?) |manaregen = ? (+?) |speed = ? }}Rithe, the Arcane Scholar is a champion NOT in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Essence of Water |secondinfo = (Active): If cast on ally, infuses them with the power of water to grant them slow on each auto attack. If cast on enemy, life taps them. Allied champions that damage a life-tapped enemy are healed over 3 seconds, with the duration refreshed upon subsequent damaging. *'Cooldown:' ? seconds *'Range:' ? |secondlevel = |thirdname = Essence of Earth |thirdinfo = (Active): If cast on an ally, infuses them with the power of the earth to grant them a shield for 4 seconds. If cast on an enemy, snares them for 2 seconds after a 1 second delay. *'Cooldown:' ? seconds *'Range:' ? |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Dispel |ultiinfo = (Active): After channeling for 1 second, Rithe dispels all magic in the area. All buffs are removed (Red, Blue, Baron etc and permanent buffs are unaffected), all channeled spells or active spells are cancelled (spells which require travel time are unaffected), all summoned creatures/pets are immediately destroyed and any champion near the center are silenced for 2 seconds. *'Range to Center of AoE:' ? |ultilevel = }} Category:Custom champions